Kenshi High School
by Secondary Imagination
Summary: Kenshi High school is a School Renowned for it's prowess of the kendo team, three exchange students from Britain come to explore, join the Kendo club in the progress and see how amazing the teachers and students are! My first Story! Please Review!


Kenshi High School

Chap. 1 New Students, Strange teachers and Cool Clubs

The sunlight was shining through in golden lengths and the sound of a bustling town could be heard in Takerou's room _God it's too early for school damn you _he thought to himself before being tackled by his brother bursting through the door and shouting "Get up Take-nii it's morning! We'll be late!" he unlike his dozy sibling was all set to go.

"Shut up will you I know" he muttered packing his stuff while getting ready he grinned "Don't forget your Shinai and armour Yasurou, SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A PULP AT KENDO!" He shouted the latter like a battlecry and looked like he'd shoot through the roof.

Yasurou just smirked "Are you sure you'll be able to reach Shrimpy?" Takerou growled he looked like he would lash out aggressively at his brother, which was a tendency when anyone made jokes of taunted him about his height "Wait what's the time? WE'RE LATE!" Takerou screamed dashing out the door quickly followed by Yasurou.

Both brothers made it to the school just as the bell rang "Right what lesson have we got Yasu?" Takerou asked with a grin.

"You're so disorganised" Yasurou sighed looking at his timetable "Science" he muttered.

"TIME TO GO!" Takerou said in the same battlecry fashion "You had 4 cups of coffee this morning didn't you!" was what Takerou heard from behind as he burst through the door _Just in time_ he thought before he sat by his desk, Yasurou sitting at his right.

"Ok Class you have a new science teacher say hello to Mr Fai Flourite" the Head announced as a very mellow looking man with blonde hair and pale skin walked in, holding a golden rod adorned with a crystal at it's centre, with a kind smile on his face.

"Good Morning Sensei" the class chanted

"He looks like he's stoned in my opinion" Takerou whispered

"Oh I almost forgot, we have 3 new students from Britain today" the Head added with a sheepish smile before exiting and letting the three new students introduce themselves

"I'm Kohana" the oldest with Shoulder length blonde hair and red glasses announced "And I'm her sister Calista" the girl to her left chirped also with blonde hair which had been tied with a blue ribbon. The girl beside Calista who had long brown hair stood forward and smiled,

"I'm Zuleika" The class each replied merrily as the girls stood then Fai began.

"Yes now where you can be seated" Fai said once again in a pleasant tone "Oh perhaps you can sit beside Yasurou and Takerou" both boys smiled as they passed and sat down "Now class can anyone tell me the chemical compound of this element" he said while the clack of chalk on the blackboard began _Boredom _both brothers thought in unison.

Takerou lazily raised his hand "Is it Iron Sir?" Fai smiled and shook his head

"Sorry Takerou-kun it looks like you need to revise more often."

"It's Steel Sir" Yasurou interrupted.

"That's correct Yasurou-kun."

"Iron and Steel are basically the same metal."

"Actually you stupid dwarf there's a difference," Yasurou added with a sly smirk which ended up with the class erupting in laughter, there was a load rapping on the floor as Fai tried to silence the class by hitting the staff in his hand while laughing quietly

"Now, now class lets keep working, please balance these Equations in your books" This was followed by a load groan and the class kept working till the bell rang.

The school was swept up in a race to get out from lesson for a break

"Hoi Yasu we need to go and see Sensei"

Takerou called out making his way to the Kendo hall opening the door he heard various sounds of sparring and shouts

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS JUST WAIT!"

This shout rang out followed by the other replying coolly with a laugh

"You can try and get that temper under control first"

Yasurou followed to sit beside Take, looking at the clash between the two combatants.

Various Kiais rang out as the more aggressive of the two struck out whereas his adversary spent his time sidestepping the strikes. He finally dodged behind and struck his opponent squarely on the head

"Men!"

He had won which was followed by applause by the brothers.

The combatants then sat down and started taking off their armour

"Good try Tasuki-senpai you'll get him next time"

Takerou said in an praising fashion to which the Fiery haired youth replied with a fang filled grin "Thanks You're right I will" Yasurou had decided to sit next to Tasuki's opponent and rival who had long brown hair tied back with a strange quiff at the front

"Tamahome-senpai that was a brilliant technique, good effect against hot headed idiots."

The two 'teams' of rivals began to glare for such a long period of time it looked like either of them would explode

"SHUT UP MISER!"

"SHUT UP WEAKLING!"

Both Tasuki and Take had said in unison, each one angered by the sight of their opposites each grinning with a smug look in their eyes.


End file.
